Happy Birthday Harry
by Shinegami's Little Sis
Summary: Hi there! This is a fluffy one shot about Ginny going to see Harry on his birthday. Written very quickly, so please be gentle with reviews!


AN: Hey there everyone!!! Savanna Maxwell here!!! I went on this morning and noticed that there were no b-day fics this year!!! I was shocked!!! Of course, I could have just been too early.... Anyway... here's a very short one-shot about Harry and Ginny on his birthday. Enjoy!!! And please read and review!!!

* * *

_Happy Birthday Harry_  
  
Harry sighed as he watched the heat rise in waves from the pavement outside the house on Privet Drive. It was another heat wave like the summers before, and everything was dying.  
"Great choice of words Potter..." Harry mumbled to himself, wincing as if physically struck.  
Harry sighed again and trudged downstairs, knowing that his aunt, uncle and cousin were going to ignore him like every other morning. Except this morning was the only day Harry wished they would at least say good morning. The calendar on the wall clearly showed that it was July the thirty-first. But he was once again disappointed as he was order to make breakfast without so much as a hello. So he set about cooking bacon and making coffee, humming to himself the birthday song.  
"Who would be knocking this bloody early?" Vernon growled when there was a knock at the door. 

Dudley went to answer it, and through the open door of the kitchen, Harry heard him usher someone in and ask what he could do for them.

"I'm looking for Harry, is he up yet?" A soft voice asked politely, though Harry heard an underlining disgust.

Startled, Harry took the skillet on a cool burner and went to see whom it was. He was surprised, to say the least when he saw the youngest Weasley standing at the door. When she spotted him, her face lit up with a grin and she flung her arms around his neck. Harry laughed and spun her slightly, wrapping his arms around her. The two of them had become very close friends over the years, helping each other with school work and hanging out when Hermione and Ron, who had FINALLY gotten together, were gone snogging somewhere. Ginny took a step back and looked Harry up and done. He was skinny, clearly underfed, and she found he looked tired. But she didn't say anything, just pulled him in for another hug.

"Sorry Ron and Herm couldn't make it Harry, they were caught snogging by mum and aren't allowed out of sight together." Ginny laughed, then asked with her hands on her hips, "So? How does if feel?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry!" Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're seventeen now! You can use your magic outside of school!"

If Ginny heard the collective gasps from the Dursleys, she ignored it. As her statement sunk in, Harry's face slowly broke into a large grin. She was right! With a whoop of joy, Harry ran upstairs to get his wand, and then ran back downstairs to the kitchen. Using his magic, he did the dishes that were waiting in the sink for him, finished making breakfast, packed his belongings, and put a lock on it. The only thing left on his bed was his Firebolt. Ginny watched all this amusedly, happy to see Harry actually smiling, something he hadn't done enough of the last few years.

"Come on Ginevra Weasley," Harry laughed, leading Ginny out back and ignoring his 'family' following frightened behind them, "I'm taking you flying!"

Harry cast the Disillusionment charm on fist Ginny then himself, before seating Ginny in front of him on his broom.

"I'll be back by eleven!" Harry shouted behind him as he kicked off the ground.

Ginny squealed her delight as Harry did a few loops, his arms reaching around her to hold the broom handle. She felt safe in his arms, as she always did. Harry sighed in contentment and rested his chin on her shoulder as he straightened out and simply flew high above Surrey, above the clouds. Ginny leaned back against him and relaxed.

"Thank you Gin, for coming to see me." Harry whispered softly in her ear hours later, causing her to shiver, "Are you cold?"

"A little," Ginny lied, biting her lip.

Harry pulled Ginny closer, and started to descend. They stopped in a small, empty public garden, the flowers wilting from the heat. Harry reversed the spells on him and Ginny, shrunk his broom so it would fit in his pocket and then watered the flowers around them. Ginny watched him with a small smile. Harry then sat under the shade of a big oak tree and pulled Ginny down with him, cradling her to his side. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest and his arms tightly around her waist. Gin looked up to say something to Harry, but stopped when she realized he had fallen asleep. With a quiet chuckle, she laid her head back down and drifted into dreams.

By the time they woke up it was nearly noon, and both of their stomachs were growling with hunger. Harry led Ginny to a muggle restaurant and used some of the money he had changed from Wizarding to muggle to buy them both something to eat.

"You don't have to, you know." Ginny mumbled, her ears and cheeks turning red as she looked down at her feet.

Harry placed his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. He smiled when their eyes met and ignored the feeling of butterflies he got every time he looked at her.

"I know Gin," He whispered, stroking her cheek with his fingers, "But I want to. I want to do something for you, like you've done for me."

Ginny blushed harder, but smiled softly at him. During their meal, Harry kept reaching across the table to stroke her hand, or play with her fingers. Ginny knew she must look like a tomato by now, but didn't really care. When they were done, they went for a walk, talking about different things until the sun started to set and the moon and stars began to rise. They lay underneath the same oak tree as before and watched as one by one the stars turned on and blanket the sky, content to be with each other.

"This is the best birthday ever." Harry whispered, looking at Ginny with all of his emotions playing in his eyes.

Ginny smiled and reached up a hand to cradle the side of his face, slowly pulling his lips towards hers. They met in a gentle, sweet kiss that showed all the love they possessed for each other. And that's when Harry Potter knew that this was the perfect birthday.  
  
The End

* * *

AN: So??? Did you like?? It only took me about half an hour, so I suppose I could have done better, but shrugs oh well!!! Again, please read and review!!! It's the highlight of my day!!!! Luv y'all lots!!! Vanna 


End file.
